


we've got days to laugh and love

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Genderbent Adrien Agreste, Genderbent Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: femslash february day 17: fire
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092
Kudos: 20





	we've got days to laugh and love

**Author's Note:**

> (prompt? what prompt?)

Adrienne smiled at her open schedule, clasping her lesbian flag pendant around her neck. Maybe she could go visit her girlfriend today. She threw her hair in a messy bun, shooting a text to Marin. 

[Chatonne] morning Bug! 

[bug boy] im sorry adri but ur mistaken this is hell not the morning

Adrienne giggled. 

[Chatonne] is Foxy up?

[bug boy] she’s trying to adopt my boyfriend  _ again _

[Chatonne] that’s because he needs to be adopted

[Chatonne] don’t you want to be my brother-in-law?

[bug boy] no??? morning ppl aren’t human

[bug boy] do  _ not _ say ur not a human, ur a cat. i no this already adri

[Chatonne] well, my schedule is purrety clear today? so double date?

[bug boy] HELL YEA

[bug boy] give me two hours to wake up

Adrienne sighed and pocketed her phone, transforming and leaping out of the window. Waking up Marin was easier in person anyways.

Alya downed her second cup of coffee and looked back at Nino. “I’m adopting you today.”

“You say that every day, Al,” Nino rolled his eyes fondly, moving the coffee pot out of her reach. “Marin says Adrienne’s free today. She wants to go on a double date.”

“Okay, nevermind, we’re going on a double date today,” Alya decided quickly, dashing upstairs to find Chatonne Noire whacking Marin with a pillow to get him up. “Hey, babe!”

Chatonne Noire stopped, smiling at her girlfriend. “I’m completely free today!”

“I heard that,” Alya says fondly, pulling the superheroine in for a chaste kiss. “Marin, get your ass outta bed. Adrienne’s paying for a date, take advantage of this.”

Chatonne squawked in protest as Marin immediately leapt up like his bed was on fire and dove for the closet. “Wait, what? I never agreed to this?”

Alya laughed, kissing her cheek. “You’re the rich model, babe. You’re paying.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
